1. Field
This application relates generally to devices, systems and methods for reinforcing and/or strengthening pipes and other structures, and more specifically, to devices, systems and methods for reinforcing and/or strengthening the interior of pipes with resin-coated fiber materials using an expandable tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Over time or because of a particular event or condition (e.g., seismic activity, exposure to excessive or uneven loads or moments, poor compaction, crown corrosion, corrosive soil, etc.), the structural integrity or capacity of force mains, other pipes and other structures may diminish. For example, such items may crack, corrode, deteriorate and the like. Different methods of repairing or otherwise strengthening damaged pipes and other items are well-known. For example, liners or sheets can be attached to one or more portions of a pipe interior. Typically, such liners or sheets must be pre-manufactured and transported to a job site. In addition, these liners and sheets are often hand applied, making their installation labor consuming and expensive. Thus, there remains a need for a more efficient and cost-effective method of reinforcing pipes and other structures using fiber materials, such as, carbon fiber reinforced polymer.